Metroville Two-Step 02 -- Pundit
by eisceire
Summary: Perhaps the last wholly, happy, family meal for the Incs. Their best day after the Ban and news of new Supers to fill the future. There's never more danger than at home, tho. They can't see how Bob is set on a Dance of Desire that may destroy all they are. The danger signs at dinner raise plenty of tension & worry as it is. O/Cs


**Metroville Chase: Pundit **

**_(A story based on the Element of the Void.)_**

_[The Parr Family sit around the dining table; a portable telly murmurs in the corner, Helen serves the meal.]_

Helen » Well; we've had a good week and your dad has been a real hero for shutting down that mind-controller and making the mobs go away. Today we are going to have a superhero, Sunday dinner.

SO we are going to have a nice, quiet meal and without any arguments, for once.

_[Violet, Dash & Bob nod sheepishly as she glares round]_

Violet » First time you've caught him, huh, dad. You're not saying much about it

Dash » Really! The first time ever! Amazing! How did you do it? What did you do? Was there a big fight;?

Bob » I, uhh, I had some help. That new hero, the rainbow girl, showed up. She's got this flashy lightshow; it stopped the mob dead, I mean dead; turned them right around and then it went right on and tailed Cleave down. Boy wasn't he just surprised, first time ever he hasn't got away by throwing a crowd at us.

_[bangs table excitedly and makes everything bounce, including family]_

Helen » Guess we're not the only heroes, after all, honey.

Violet » What does she look like?

Bob » Didn't notice, nothing special. _[mutteringly]_

Helen » Nothing at all ... Dear?

Bob » Nothing! Just a mask and a costume, Fancy that, a hero in disguise. That's her!

_[Bob points to the telly and they all focus on the news item ]_

Pundit » ... footage of the rescue of the experimental, Alaskan, power plant by the newest hero on the block. Earlier today, this shy heroine, seemingly in her twenties, managed to shut down a power plant that had been raging out of control all week. Variously known as Glowing Girl, Lightshow Lass,The Flash, Shimmer, Rainbow and Dragon Girl; this modest superhero appears to be based in Metroville but has been active across the country in recent months. As has been her pattern to date: she avoided all interviews, after she had successfully made the power plant safe. It was a surprise appearance and she went into action without meeting with any of the officials in charge, as we can see here.

T.V » _[Following plays out on the television screen]_

It is morning, very early morning; more of a night that hasn't quite changed into the day-time-suit; cloudy and dim. Out of the clouds there appears a figure, a human figure, that seems to be all arms and legs; at first it seems to be falling out of the sky then it evens out, settles into a glide and swoops down ... white hair trailing, like comet tails. From an unfocused figure that the eye squints and strains to make out it swiftly swells, speeds downwards and settles to the form of a female; a young, winged female spiralling down and circling around the power plant. The pile is pulsating; palpitating like a heart overdosed on drugs: the entirety of the edifice illumined by pulse beats of tints ... pink, red, purple, silver, white — shades that surge to a crescendo of intensity till the walls are washed away. The superstructure stands out, as if being barraged under x-ray beams. None at all of the rays are of healthy, wholesome hues but somehow sickly, tainted and also, in tune with the tints, there follows a sound: whining, buzzing, crackling, like a beehive ablaze; it sets teeth on edge, itches the brain and makes you want to tear your ears off. The winged wight weaves a countercharm of light, the shade of coaldust under moonlight, of oil on water; the shimmering radiance that she dances about the plant clashes and contends with the chromatic corruption below: at times the tide of destruction dims, is almost obliterated, at times the tide blazes bright and baleful, burning away any balm — back and forth surge and sway the counterforces; in almost equal equipoise ... till the hero aloft dips and dives, dazed and drained by the demands on her; her downfall is swift, sharp and severe: as she sheers into the side of the structure, rolls down the flank of it, comes to a crumpled heap at the base of it. Staggeringly, she rises, resumes her flight; haltingly, hurtingly but definitely, defiantly — this time around she takes station in the air above the epicentre of the establishment; no more of the elegant, interplay of forces that she'd fought to fix into place before. A nimbus of light surrounds her, swells outward, swamps those surges of the station, subdues the shades of destruction, sucks them all into a swirling storm and sends them skywards. They burst into a brilliant, blinding, bonfire; a barrage of fireworks that draws every eye and every lens upwards; nothing at all is left on earth to elicit excitement or attention. The power plant is a clod-cold clinker; damped down with all danger gone ... just as the girl herself is gone, in the instant when all attention was elsewhere.

Pundit » We now return you to the studio; for commentary by superhero specialist, Frederick Wertham.

Violet » Dragon Girl.

Dash » Bet you could see right up her skirt. Bet she doesn't wear panties.

Helen » DASH !

Bob » Gothette didn't.

Helen » BOB !

Violet » Breezy.

Helen » VIOLET!

Dash » Amazing, she's one hot babe. She is hot isn't she dad?

Bob » Sure is son. _[catches Helen's eye]_ She's skinny though; yeh, real skinny, all bones and ... and ... what's she got hidden under that big mask. Who'd want to know; right!

Violet » She has white hair.

Helen » Yes. I noticed that too and that looked a lot like Florabundant's old skirt and gloves she was wearing.

Violet » Diamondback's wings.

Dash » She's a patchwork quilt.

Helen » Something like that, Dash. She's put it together well but I wonder why she had to go the rag-bag route?

Bob » She's got Red Leopard's top, I always liked that. That gap, right down the middle; that was a good look.

Helen » Red Leopard was a guy. This is a girl.

Bob » Oh ... yeh!

_[Dreamily butters his plate & eats it while family stare at him]_


End file.
